


Sex Changes Everything

by tornyourdress



Category: thirteen (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: 'Evie never calls it sex, she’s all “it doesn’t count” between girls, but Tracy knows it’s sex.'
Relationships: Tracy Freeland/Evie Zamora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sex Changes Everything

Sex changes everything. Evie never calls it sex, she’s all “it doesn’t count” between girls, but Tracy knows it’s sex. _Sex_ is about intimacy whether there’s penises involved or not, and what she and Evie have is sex. It’s intimacy; you can’t get much more intimate than your fingers between another girl’s legs or your mouth on her clit, can you? The taste was unexpected but not entirely unpleasant, the first time. Better than sucking a boy off, Tracy thinks, better than the sudden spurt of fluid filling up her mouth that tastes utterly _foul_. She hates that taste, but she thinks she could grow to even love the taste of Evie, as her tongue makes patterns, swirls around, and her fingers slide inside her – Evie says _cunt_ , but Tracy hates that word; she’s heard it too often as an insult for it to suit this hot and sweaty and exciting secret – and she is never really sure just how this works, how her clumsy just-trying-to-do-her-best movements can have Evie’s hips bucking up and her breath quickening to the point where she’s just gasping for air and trying not to let anyone hear them, because if they knew – what would they do if they knew? 

Sex changes everything. She thought Evie would laugh at her fumbling and criticise her the way she did when they kissed that first time, but it’s not like that. Because it’s about the intimacy, and you can’t criticise someone when you’re being so intimate. Tracy never says anything to Evie, either, even though Evie’s fingernails are that teeny bit too sharp sometimes. She just bites down on her lower lip and tries not to cry out. Sometimes the sharpness makes it better, after all, but sometimes she wants gentleness. Evie’s skin is the softest thing she’s ever felt and there are times when all Tracy wants to do is just lie against that softness all night long. That, too, is intimacy.

Sex changes everything. They have a secret that no one else knows, a real secret that’s not like piercings or getting high or even fucking boys, because _this_ really is something that no one else knows about. This _thing_ between them, this intimacy that brings them closer together physically, and that separates them sometimes too, because Evie says it’s just for practise, that it’s not real, and that even though they can do this, they’re still going to end up finding boys to go and have real sex with. That’s what Evie says, and Tracy doesn’t want to say, fears saying it because she knows that will ruin everything, that since this has started she’s realised she doesn’t _want_ to go to find a boy to have real proper by-the-book sex with. She just wants Evie.

Sex changes everything. Tracy thought she’d be happy just being Evie’s friend, just being part of the cool crowd, just getting to hang around with her. Now she wonders if she’s ever really going to be happy, if she’s ever really going to get what she wants.


End file.
